Talk:Season 28 (1996-1997)
Episode 3559 description This Paley Center link provides a description of Episode 3559 (the description matches up and the date posted 2, 1997 appears to be right, thanks to the TV IV). I don't know if this is reliable enough, but could be a source for a list of segments which we don't have full episode guides to, such as the CTW Archives-sourced non-episode guide pages. Can anyone help here? ---- Jesse (talk) 01:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If they have the show in their archives, then it is a reliable source. Thanks for showing us this! I'll go make the page! - Oscarfan 01:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Great! I'm happy I found it! ---- Jesse (talk) 02:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Descriptions These episode descriptions have been posted on this page. We're trying to only include descriptions on the season pages that are linked to episode articles. If you have a full description of any of these episodes, please help out by posting an episode page! -- -- Danny (talk) 14:07, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * Episode 3528 -- Baby Bear, Papa Bear, Gordon, And Miles Go Fishing * Episode 3543 -- Tarah Races In Her Wheelchair (Repeat) * Episode 3544 -- Mary's Little Lamb Wants To Leave Her (Repeat) * Episode 3547 -- Bob Learns To Dance (Repeat) * Episode 3549 -- Lily Tomlin As Phone Operator At Furry Arms (Repeat) * Episode 3550 -- Gabi Gets Training Wheels Off Her Bike (Repeat) * Episode 3552 -- Papa Bear's Cape * Episode 3563 -- Telly Has The Triangle Flu * Episode 3566 -- Elmo Rollerblades (Repeat) * Episode 3567 -- Baby Bear Invents Porridge Cooler (Repeat) * Episode 3568 -- Rosita Sings "You're Important" To Telly * Episode 3571 -- The Tree Who Wanted To Leave The Park (Repeat) * Episode 3581 -- Big Bird Uses Rosita's Blue Crayon * Episode 3582 -- The Story Of An Eight Foot Tall Yellow Bird * Episode 3585 -- A Witch Tries To Take Over Sesame Street * Episode 3589 -- Telly Plot/Checking Out Books (Repeat) * Episode 3590 -- Sir John Feelgood Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3592 -- Snuffleupagus Parade (Repeat) * Episode 3595 -- Prairie Dawn Is Sick From The Pageant * Episode 3600 -- Slimey's World Summer Games (Repeat) * Episode 3601 -- Maria, Luis, And Gabi Take Care Of A Stray Dog Part 1 (Repeat) * Episode 3602 -- Maria, Luis, And Gabi Take Care Of A Stray Dog Part 2 (Repeat) * Episode 3607 -- Elmo And Zoe Play "Gone With The Wind" * Episode 3609 -- Grungetta And Oscar Getting Married * Episode 3614 -- Carrie's Birthday * Episode 3616 -- Telly's Pogo Stick (Repeat) * Episode 3620 -- Telly Learns To Play T-Ball * Episode 3632 -- Telly's Town (Repeat) * Episode 3636 -- Everyone Is Busy To Take Big Bird To The Beach * Episode 3638 -- Oscar Warnes Irvine About Eating A Lot Of Ice Cream * Episode 3640 -- Slimey's New Sister Sloppy (Repeat) * Episode 3641 -- Many Monsters * Episode 3643 -- Frazzle Loves Babies At Daycare * Episode 3645 -- Elmo Wants To Change The Letter Of The Day To E * Episode 3649 -- Zoe Wants Sesame Street To Snow * Episode 3651 -- Natasha Takes Radar * Episode 3652 -- Ruthie Sleeps Over In Big Bird's Nest